swsefandomcom-20200215-history
8D Smelter Droid
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scavenger's Guide to Droids Affiliations: General Units With all the industries in the galaxy that rely on metals, several mining companies that also smelt their ores became quite successful in their fields. However, the smelting process proved to be extremely hazardous for organic workers who labored inside the blast furnaces. Roche, hoping to step up its presence in the Droid market, designed the 8D Smelter Droid to work in incredibly hot smelting plants in place of more vulnerable organic employees. Much to the delight of the Verpines that run Roche, the 8D was well accepted by the major smelting companies. The feature of the 8D Smelter Droid that makes it better at working in higher temperatures than the typical Droid is the proprietary ore from which it is made. By molecularly combining high-grade durasteel with kevlex, Roche created a metal with a melting point of over 1,650 degrees Centigrade and used it to create the 8D, which can work in areas that would turn other Droids into slag. A Little Attitude I have dealt with these Smelting Droids in the past, and I can honestly say that their attitudes leave much to be desired. They are belligerent toward other Droids they work with, claiming that "Lesser" Droids are too stupid to know what they are doing. They make snide remarks about organics behind their backs, stating that organics are slave drivers who do not care for the well-being of the Droids in their care. Smelting Droids can be outright hateful of Droids that work in offices. They seem to think that Office Droids are just lazy, although they really do not have much room to talk. Fortunately, the 8D Smelting Droids at most mining facilities do not have it anywhere near as bad as do those on Resilon, a small world at the far edge of The Mid Rim. Word has it that the organics who run that planet's mines have treated the Droids so badly that the Smelting Droids have banded together to lead a revolt against their owners. Apparently, the Droids are demanding to be treated fairly and refuse to work until they are guaranteed such treatment. However, the death of one of their owners seems to tell a different story. I do not know if the fatality was an accident, but the outlook for Resilon's defiant Smelting Droids does not seem bright. ''-EV-6T6'' Playing an 8D Smelter Droid Players who would like to construct an 8D Smelter Droid hero should start with the stock Labor Droid Chassis. The best starting Heroic Class to use with this Droid is the Scout. Choose the Mighty Swing Feat to demonstrate the Droid's strength, the Extra Second Wind Feat to express the Droid's resilience, or the Armor Proficiency (Light) Feat to allow the Droid to use the Duravlex Shell without incurring an Armor Check Penalty. Purchase a Duravlex Shell to gain the Droid's resistance to Extreme Heat. Select at least Endurance and Knowledge (Physical Sciences) as the Droid's starting Skills; for additional Skills, consider Mechanics to represent the Droid's ability to work with heavy equipment, Persuasion to represent the Droid's ability to influence others through asserting itself, and Survival to represent the Droid's resistance to extreme temperatures. Be sure to purchase Darkvision, an Improved Sensor Package, and a Secondary Battery as part of the Droid's starting Droid Systems. Modification: Damage Control Droid The 8D Smelter Droid can be used as a Damage Control Droid aboard Starships. In this modification, which is popular among smugglers, mercenaries, and captains of ships with a low crew count, the Droid is equipped with special tools and gear that allow it to rush to areas of the ship that have been hit and make quick repairs to prevent damage from getting out of control. Because other crew members are free to stay at their posts, the ship fares better when defending itself from attackers. First, upgrade the servomotors that control the Droid's Speed, boosting its movement to 6 squares per turn to help it reach its destination as fast as most of the rest of the crew. Next, reprogram the Knowledge (Physical Sciences) Skill to Mechanics so the Droid can commence repairs upon arrival without depending on another member of the crew; it also helps to reprogram the Skill Focus (Endurance) Feat to Skill Focus (Mechanics). Installing a Fire Extinguisher and giving the Droid a Tool Kit completes the modification. With all these components in place, an 8D Smelter Droid can jury-rig a damaged system to working order so well that it restores 2d8 Hit Points to the ship and moves the ship +2 steps on the Condition Track. Modification: Master's Decoy The dream of being in two places at once is now a possibility with this particular modification of the 8D Smelter Droid, which allows it to act as a decoy. First, replace the Droid's Claw appendages with Hands, and reprogram the Droid's Vocabulator to emulate its master's voice. Fitting the Droid with the proper clothes and cosmetic alterations is important, especially considering that the Droid's standard legs are of Verpine design and sport complicated joints. Swapping them out for legs in a more humanoid style is encouraged but not necessary. Finally, reprogram the Droid's Skill set to include Deception in place of either factory-installed Skill. The 8D must adopt its master's speech patterns and mannerisms to pull off a convincing imitation. As long as the Droid is at least 3 squares away from anyone attempting to penetrate the disguise, the 8D Smelter Droid can reroll its Deception check twice and keep the best of the three rolls. Overall, making this decoy modification is not as effective as using a Replica Droid, but the changes are easy to make. Modification: Survivalist Scouts and explorers sometimes modify the 8D Smelter Droid into a Survivalist. This modification adds extra parts to the chassis, especially around the joints, to better prepare the Droid for dealing with extreme environments. The changes cost 1,000 credits and require a DC 20 Mechanics check, and 4 hours of work. In addition, the Droid's programming is updated to allow it to better survive in rugged environments and to help others adapt to such surroundings. To accomplish this, reprogram the Droid's Knowledge (Physical Sciences) Skill to the Survival Skill. At the same time, reprogram the Skill Focus (Endurance) Feat to Skill Training (Knowledge (Life Sciences)) to expand the Droid's database on the galaxy's many lifeforms. Having this information readily available gives the Droid the ability to reroll any Survival check. In addition, since the Droid is equipped with a Duravlex Shell, it automatically succeeds on its use of the Endure Extreme Temperatures application of the Survival Skill and can do so without a Field Kit. 8D Smelter Droids can be played as Droid Heroes. 8D Smelter Droid Statistics (CL 0) Medium 5th-Degree Droid Nonheroic 1 Initiative: '''-2; '''Senses: Darkvision; Perception +2 Languages: '''Basic, Binary Defense Reflex Defense: 15 (Flat-Footed: 15), Fortitude Defense: 14, Will Defense: 10; Duravlex Shell Hit Points: 4, Damage Threshold: 14 '''Immune: Droid Traits Offense Speed: '''6 Squares (Walking) '''Melee: Claw +2 (1d4+4) Melee: Claw +2 (2d4+4) with Mighty Swing Ranged: By Weapon +0 Base Attack Bonus: '+0; 'Grab: '''+4 '''Attack Options: Mighty Swing Base Stats Abilities: Strength 18, Dexterity 10, Constitution -, Intelligence 8, Wisdom 10, Charisma 8 Feats: Mighty Swing, Skill Focus (Endurance), Skill Training (Endurance), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Endurance +14, Knowledge (Physical Sciences) +4 Droid Systems: '''Walking Locomotion, Basic Processor, 2 Claw Appendages, Improved Sensor Package, Darkvision, Secondary Battery, Vocabulator '''Possessions: Duravlex Shell (Droid Armor; +4 Reflex) Availability: '''Licensed; '''Cost: '''7,250 credits System Actions '''Heat Resistant: When the 8D Smelter Droid is exposed to Extreme Heat or Fire, it takes half damage if the attack succeeds, or no damage if the attack fails, and it does not move on the Condition Track. 8D Smelter Droid Protocol Format Medium 5th-Degree Droid Hit Points: 4 Damage Threshold: 14 System Actions Move (1 Move Action, 2/Turn) The 8D Smelter Droid moves 4 squares (Walking). Mighty Swing (1 Swift Action, 1/Turn) The 8D Smelter Droid deals +1 die of damage on its next melee attack in the same round. Base Stats Skills: Endurance +14, Knowledge (Physical Sciences) +4 Vital Systems: 2 Claw Appendages, Vocabulator